Happy Ending
by Dean and Sammy
Summary: Two people have been found dead. Now, Sam's body has been found. Is it the work of demons, or humans? And, most importantly: how will Dean cope?


**Title:** Happy Ending.

**Disclaimer: **If you think we own Supernatural, then you're stupider than us. (Stupider's a word... right?)

**Warnings: **None, really.

**Setting:** Uh... sometime...

**A/N: **This story was mainly written by Dean. (Not Supernatural!Dean.) She's been working on it for quite awhile, and has the next few chapters written. We were reluctant to post it because of all the other stories we have going, but decided to in the end. (Obviously.) This was edited by Sammy. (You can tell, because whenever she writes something, there is an abundance of commas. God, commas are AWESOME!) (Dean smacks keyboard away from Sammy so she can't write anything else about how great commas are.) :(

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table, watching TV. Hearing his brother, Dean looked up.

"Hey check this out," said Dean, gesturing towards the TV. Sam shrugged and sat down, as the news reporter's clear voice filled the room.

"Two bodies were found today, in the old cheese factory. Police identified the two men as Aaron Jacobs, 37, and Daniel Whitmore, 19. No connection between the two has yet been found. Police say they are currently unaware of the cause of death, although strange 'hand' marks have been found burnt into the victim's skin. If anyone has any information concerning their deaths, please phone our free hotline, on 1800 360 3375."

Sam turned the TV off, and walked over to the bench where Dean was now helping himself to coffee.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"What do I think about what?" inquired Sam.

"These deaths, aren't they suspicious? Could be our kind of gig," Dean suggested.

"Again with the supernatural stuff. Not every death is suspicious Dean," Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's my birthday in two weeks and I don't want to spend it chasing supernatural beings that could kill me by raising their hands," he finished.

"I was just saying," said Dean, grumpily. "We have to keep our eyes open. Wait a minute, your birthday was three months ago," Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever," Sam muttered as he walked away. Dean sighed and sat down. After about ten minutes, Sam walked back in. He had gelled his hair and put on his nicest shirt. He strolled into the kitchen, grabbed the piece of toast Dean had just finished making and walked towards the front door. He was about to open the door when he turned around.

"Can I borrow your car?" he asked. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Absolutely NOT," Dean replied. Sam hung his head and continued out the door.

Dean shook of the strange behavior, stood up, and made some more toast. After about an hour he got up and decided to call Sam. He dialed his number and held the phone to his ear. It rang for a few minutes before it went through to voicemail. Dean hung up.

That's strange He thought, by now he was starting to worry. This was Sam, Sammy, the same little kid he had rescued from the fire as a child. His brother was strong though, and Dean knew he couldn't do anything until he knew whether or not Sam was really missing. He turned on the TV to see if there was more about the two murders. He tuned in to the news reporter.

"Another body has been found. It was spotted only 200 meters away from the first two. The precise cause of death is still unknown, but this body also contained burnt 'hand; marks like the first two. Police have identified the deceased as Samuel Winchester, from identification on the body. Samuel's brother Dean was recently found dead, as well as being the prime suspect in a series of killings. Police are still unsure of how Samuel's body got into the factory without being seen. If you have any information on any of the victims, please contact us on 1800 360 3375. Now to the stock market…"

Dean turned off the TV, his head spinning. His brother was dead. There was a picture on the TV of his face, how could he not be dead? Dean looked down at his hands which were shacking. He leant back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. The lights flickered them the room went dark. Dean sighed as tears lightly fell down his face.

Sam leant back against the bars of the cage. It dug into his back, but he didn't care. He had been in this horrible place for just over 5 days. His voice was hoarse from yelling. The door at the end of the room began to open with a loud noise that echoed throughout the large steel room. Sam jerked his head around to look at the door, hitting his head on the bars. He cringed in pain. Footsteps echoed throughout the room. They finally stopped behind the bars of the cage. A shadow loomed over Sam and a voice rang out.

"Care to watch the news, Samuel?" A deep male voice asked.

Light blared through the room as a large TV was turned on at one end. The news reporter was talking about the deaths. The dead were Aaron Jacobs, Daniel Whitmore and _Samuel Winchester._ Sam spun his head around to get a better look at the TV. He stared at the TV for a while. There was a picture of his dead body on screen.

"Well, what do you think?" The male voice asked. "Although he is only a level one shape shifter, he did pretty good. It even looks like you."

Sam turned to look at his captor. He had dark brown hair that fell in his face. He had mossy green eyes and a pale face. Suddenly his face began to change. Lumps grew then faded, leaving behind a different image. This time he had cold grey eyes and short black hair. Sam glared at him. It was a Shape shifter.

"Now Samuel, The whole world thinks your dead, including your own brother. Let's see how you manage that," He said as he unlocked the cage and pushed Sam out a large steel door. Sam squinted his eyes as the sunlight hit them for the first time in days. He turned around and saw the door had disappeared. He turned and began to run back to their apartment. He had to see Dean and explain everything.

Dean was sitting on a chair, staring into blank space, tears running down his face. His coffee was sitting on the table in front of him, along with the toast that had one bight taken out of it. He couldn't seem to be able to move. His mind kept flashing back to the image of his brother's dead body on the TV. There was a knock at the door and Dean briefly wondered who it could be. Everyone thought he was dead. Slowly he rose to see who it was. The person at the door became more impatient and urgent. Finally he reached the door. He opened it and came face to face with Samuel Winchester.

"Dean, hey, listen, we need to talk," Sam said urgently.

"Who are you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Err… it's me Sam, you know _your brother_," Sam said

"My brother is…" Dean trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Dead?" Sam helped. "I am not dead,"

"Prove it then," Dean shot at him.

"I know you're afraid of flying,' Sam said, hoping that would convince him. "Listen, we really don't have time for this," Sam added as he pushed past Dean into the apartment.

"You must be a shapeshifter or something," Dean said, reaching for his gun.

"No, I'm not," Sam argued, his eyes darting to the TV where there were pictures of the three dead bodies -Sam one of them. Dean followed his gaze.

"See, Sam is dead, so you must be a shapeshifter," Dean said. His voice wobbled, from holding back tears.

"I'm not dead, I've told you," Sam said, his voice rising. Dean began to get mad, how dare this Shape shifter impersonate his brother. He pulled out his gun and shot at Sam, who quickly ducked and ran for the exit. Dean kept shooting as Sam left. There was a shout from below and Dean knew the police would be there soon. He quickly packed his and Sam's stuff he jumped out the fire exit, just before the police arrived. He hid amongst the garbage cans. He saw one of the cops stick their head out the window and search the street.

Dean didn't know how long he sat there before he got up and walked away from the apartment block. He knew he had to find a place to hide. He glanced around the town and spotted an old cave on the edge of the forest. It was outside the main town area so Dean was sure that nobody would disturb him if he stayed there a few nights. He settled down and thought about the days events. He mainly thought about the shapeshifter Sam who had come, pretending to be his brother. Dean sat up. A thought just came into his mind.

Wouldn't the shapeshifter come _before_ Sam was dead because he would have more chance of convincing Dean he was really Sam that way. And Sam was acting strange this morning. Sam never forgets his birthday, and he's never really complained about spending their days hunting. He's always been open-minded about what death is supernatural or not. And the other Sam did know he was afraid of flying, even though he's never told any one that before. Maybe he should believe him, or at least question him a bit more. Dean yawned; he would look for Sam in the morning.

Sam ran into the forest, making sure he stayed near the edge, not wanting to be too close to the shapeshifters lair. He couldn't believe Dean didn't believe him. In some ways Sam could understand why, but it didn't really make sense. Dean should be able to tell whether it was his own brother or not. He had to try and think of a way he could convince dean it was really him. And that he wasn't a shapeshifter. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to face Dean after he had just tried to shoot him. He sighed; he would figure that part out when the time came.

He laid down and looked up at the sky. He could see a few small stars. Slowly Sam drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Dean woke early the next morning. He blinked a few times as he tried to remember where he was. He sat up and looked around. It all came back to him. The shooting and Sam. Sam was alive! His face lit into a smile as he stood up and left the cave. He knew he had to find Sam and apologize for everything- even though that was difficult for Dean Winchester. He ran out of the cave and looked around. He saw the forest and decided to check for Sam in there first.

Sam woke to the sound of footsteps nearby.

"Sam, Sammy, where are you," He heard Dean called out. Sam jumped up. He knew he wasn't ready to face Dean after yesterday. He turned and ran. Dean saw him and ran after him.

"Sam, hey, Sam, wait up," Dean called out to him. As Sam began to recognize his surroundings he slowed down before eventually stopping.

"Hey, man, look, I'm sorry. I should've believed you about the shapeshifter thing, I mean, you're my brother and I'd die for you," Dean finished.

"I forgive you, but you have to trust me," Sam said.

"Sure, but no chick flick moments," Dean stated. As soon as he finished talking, there was a loud noise. Sam and Dean spun around in time to see a large steel door appear beside them.

**A/N:** Please review!


End file.
